A Little Iffy
by Optronix Prime
Summary: The twins have been scouting out a wood in Austraila, until they get bored, and start pranking each other. But what happens when they meet a new friend? Will she help them through their problem?


**Author's Note: This story was really written for my art teacher. See she told us sketch either a sports car and a dolphin or a hummer and a shark, then write a short story to go with it. Well I picked the sport car and the dolphin. I finished that and wrote my "short" story. It ended up being six typyed Word pages. Everyone in my class was _way_ pissed with me. Heehee, sucks to be them. Hope you all like it!**

"I do not believe in fate that falls on men however they act; but I do believe in fate that falls on them unless they act."

Once upon a time on the shores of a beach on the coast of Australia, a blue bottle nosed dolphin named Iffy was swimming around all alone. She missed being with other dolphins, but she was much happier without them. She had found this spot right under a cliff that had become her home.

Iffy was bouncing over small waves one afternoon when a bright gold back end of something could be seen atop her cliff. Iffy wondered what it could be so she swam to the bottom of the cliff. She started squeaking at the golden something; she was telling it to go away. It didn't move an inch.

Iffy tried squeaking louder but it still would not move. She couldn't think of what the thing could be or how to get rid of it. Then rocks started falling and she sped off in opposite direction. Iffy turned back and looked up to see a large gold shiny thing standing up on it's legs a bit like the fleshy things over on the shore.

"Sideswipe that wasn't funny!" shouted the gold thing.

"You're right 'Streaker," called a loud voice. "It was fraggin' hilarious!" Iffy saw a red thing walk thing up to the gold; it was obviously laughing.

"You're mean," snapped Sunstreaker. "Now where the pit are we?"

Sideswipe looked around them. "I don't know, Mexico?" Sideswipe guessed wildly. Sunstreaker reached out a hand and smacked Sideswipe up side the helm.

"Ow!" Sideswipe glared at his brother. Sunstreaker had a satisfied smirk on his face plates. Then Sideswipe's face lit up in an evil smile taking over his features. His robin egg blue optics glittered darkly in evening light.

"I know that look," Sunstreaker remarked. "What are you thinkin' about?"

"Oh nothing," Sideswipe said simply.

"Lair."

"You're right."

"Then what are you thinking about?" Sunstreaker asked yet again.

"This." Sunstreaker must have had a confused look on his face plates because Sideswipe grinned even eviler. The red twin placed his hands on Sunstreaker's shoulders and pushed him over the cliff's rocky edge. Iffy squealed out in surprise. The golden bot hit the icy water with a tremendous CRASH!

The surface shattered like glass at his touch. The bot almost crushed little Iffy. The waves remaining headed towards the beach. The humans started screaming and panicking, gathering up their things and running to their cars. One little boy could be heard yelling, "But Mommie, a big robot is in there. I want it!"

Iffy had managed to get out of Sunstreaker's way just in time. She jumped out of the water to look at Sideswipe who was still on the top of the cliff. Sideswipe had fallen over, laughing hysterically.

"What the hell was that for?" Sunstreaker hollered up at his twin. Sunstreaker was furious: First he was wet, two he was cold, and three –the most important- his paint job was ruined.

"You shoulda… seen… your face…" wheezed Sideswipe. He was way out of breath. This reminded him of the time Krystal blew up the Medbay in the Autobot base when she was ticked with Ironhide. Poor Ratchet, he had been blasted with her lighting. He was glad he had been locked in the brig that day.

Sunstreaker hoped that the organics were too far away to see him, so he could climb up the cliff side to get out of the cold. He was going to pound his brothers' face in when he got back up to him. He was also going to scratch the daylights out of 'Sides paint.

Meanwhile Sunstreaker was debating on what to do, Iffy was gawking at him. The poor little dolphin had no clue what the huge metal thing was doing in her ocean. Iffy turned and high-tailed it out of there and started jumped over and under the surface of the clear blue sea.

"Did you hear that?" Sideswipe asked the tree next to him.

"What?" Sunstreaker questioned him. 'Sides didn't answer him. Then he suddenly spoke, scaring Sunstreaker.

"Nice going," Sideswipe called out to the softly rolling waves.

"What did I do?"

"Look what you did; you scared that impoverished dolphin away." Sunstreaker turned just in time to see Iffy plunge into the sea one last time.

"Nice going 'Streaker, you scare humans _and_ animals."

"Shut up," Sunstreaker growled up at him. "Do me a favor and help me up!" Sunstreaker held up hand, and Sideswipe grabbed it. Then Sunstreaker yanked on his arm which took the red twin down into the gurgling sea spray.

Going down head first Sideswipe nailed his head into the stone strewn bottom. When Sideswipe had (finally) pulled himself free he came up with a _pop!_

"Meanie," whined Sideswipe. "My paint's scratched."

"Now we're even," smirked the red bot's twin.

"This is your fault!" shouted Sideswipe.

"Nah-uh!" replied Sunstreaker in a moody tone.

"Ah-uh."

"Nah-uh."

The two of them bickered until they heard the crunch of gravel and a cry of joy. The pair looked up to see an all-black Autobot and a little girl in a light purple sun dress, with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi Sideswipe," Annabelle Lennox called down to him. "Hi Sunstreaker."

"Hey Annabelle," the twins replied in equally monotonous voices. They knew what was coming.

"You two little fraggers are in a whole lot of trouble," growled Ironhide. "Ratchet is going to beat you alive." Annabelle gasped.

"What! No, he can't do that, they only went swimming, Uncle 'Hide." Annabelle gave the weapon specialist her best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Please," crooned Annabelle. "Pretty please with sugar plums fairies on top?"

Ironhide's optics soften in color.

"Oh, alright," muttered Ironhide. Everybody knew he had a mushy spot for the young human. He then glanced down at the sea-soaked twins. "But if either of you pull me in I'll blast ya." The twins nodded which showed Ironhide they understood.

Several tense minutes later the twins stood next to Ironhide with streams of water flowing down (and out) of their bodies. Clumps of algae stuck to their sides and dripped into their wiring.

"Now I'm out of the water, I think I'd rather be back in it," Sunstreaker complained to no one unparticular.

"I can still make that happen," Ironhide threaten him.

"I was only joking," Sunstreaker said hastily.

"Yeay!" squealed Annabelle. "Daddy wants you both back at base; he says he wants to talk to you." The three of them transformed into their alt. modes.

"I'm pretty sure we're not getting that talk today," Sideswipe said over him and Sunny's comm. link.

"And why is that?" Sunstreaker questioned him.

"Because Ratchet's gonna beat us with that wrench of his the second we walk in," Sideswipe informed him.

"I can't wait," Sunstreaker said with sarcasm oozing from his voice as they drove back to base. But as they left Sunstreaker looked back, and could have sworn he saw a blue bottle nosed dolphin waving at him.

**Author's Note: Hope this was worth reading! As usual**

**Please Review**

**Ideas Welcome**

**Flames will be used to help find Iffy in the late hours of the night**

**-Blueberry**


End file.
